


Dress

by WishaDream



Series: Kaylor Short Stories [2]
Category: Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dress, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Home, Kissing, Living Together, Love, Love Confession, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Short, Soulmates, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Taylor's friends keep trying to hook her up with various guys but she already has someone.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Series: Kaylor Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855048
Kudos: 45





	Dress

My phone buzzes. Derrick is still talking. So as not to be rude I tilt the phone screen enough just to see the name: Karlie. I look at my friend across the room. She sees me and gives me eyebrows. When Derrick isn’t looking I open the message. The only thing she’s sent is a dress emoji.

Now I understand the eyebrow wiggle.

I suppress a smile as I press my lips together. I’m only half listening to Derrick’s words now as I plot my escape.

“Wow, is that the time? I have to get going, Derrick. It was nice talking to you.”

I just manage to get away from Derrick and—“Hi Janet.”

“Oh, Taylor, you’re still not seeing anyone right?” I look past her to Karlie who is giving me an amused smile. I hate how much she’s enjoying this, “I think you’d like my friend Steve. He’s totally your type.”

“I don’t really have a type.”

“Well, you’d like him. He’s funny, smart—.”

I tune her out as I glance around the room for a way of escape. If I don’t do things right I’ll be forced on a blind date with this guy Steve. It’s happened before.

‘Thanks, Janet. But I’m still taking my “me” time. I’m not looking to date anyone.”

I can tell she wants to press me more but then I spot someone that can distract her, “It’s that Kirk Douglas.”

“Where?”

As she turns to look I hurry away. This whole party is like a minefield of whose whose and even just navigating your way through everybody to the exit can take an hour longer than you’d like. And I can’t wait an hour. I need out of here now.

“Taylor—.”

I wave to Yolanda, “Hey, sorry, I need to get home. I just got an important text.”

I expect to have to say more but that’s enough for her as she notices someone else she’d rather talk to. Fine with me.

I can just see the coatrack up ahead when I spot the monkey wrench in my escape. Karlie.

She gives me an apologetic twitch of the mouth before looking back to the crowd of people who have intercepted her own escape.

It’s time for me to play the hero.

When I come over Felix is talking to Karlie about her latest show. Hilda turns to greet me. I give her a nod in greeting before turning a reassuring smile on Karlie. I couple that with a look that says, I’ll take care of this.

She blinks in signal she understands as she turns her eyes back to Felix. When he pauses for breath, which takes him at least two minutes, I ask him about his latest collection. That gets him going as Karlie gives her goodbyes to the rest of the group. I watch her head off to the coat check as I stay behind. When Felix finishes answering my question Hilda comments on something he’s said. That’s my cute as I give my goodbyes before hurrying off.

“You’re leaving?” asks a person I pass on my way out.

“I have an early morning.”

“That’s too bad. We were going to go out after this. Sure you don’t want to come.”

I nod, “Another time.”

I grab my coat and head out before anyone else can stop me. Karlie is waiting at the cab. She smiles as I head over.

“I thought I was going to be trapped there all night.”

“You just have to get him on the subject of himself and after that he wouldn’t notice if everyone at the party left.”

She laughs as we get in the cab. Once inside she gives the driver the address to our place.

Out place. I still love the sound of it. I never realized such a small word could mean so much.

When we get back to our place Karlie flops onto the couch before making it out of the living room. Before I can comment on how she’s wrinkling her one of a kind outfit she lifts her head, and with a wicked smile, says, “Take it off for me.”

I hit her in the face with a pillow.

She laughs as she throws the cushion off, “At least unzip it.”

I hesitate before bending down to grab the zipper. Slowly I pull it, careful not to snag it in the fabric of the dress. Seeing her back as it’s slowly exposed makes my stomach tighten as I feel my pulse rise. Once I’ve finished she rolls onto her back as she looks up at me.

“Your turn.”

My heart flutters as I turn my back to her. Gently she brushes my hair back from the dress making my skin tingle where her fingers make contact with my skin. Just as she finishes undoing the dress I feel her lips at the base of my neck.

“You look stunning tonight. I don’t know how anyone managed to do anything other than stare at you. I don’t know how I managed it.”

My skin tingles as I feel her fingers on my shoulder. She only has to shift the straps of my dress a breath before gravity takes it down the rest of the way. I turn back to face her as she admires her work.

“Did you like my code?”

I smile as I recall the dress emoji. “It was cute.”

She laughs, “I wasn’t going for cute.”

“I know what you were going for.”

I take it since you are here now you have agreed to my proposal?”

We kiss, then before she can stop me, I leap away as I race back to the bedroom.

“Last one back makes the popcorn.”

I hear her let out a disgruntled sound followed by the light padding of her feet as she gives chase. But she’s still wearing her dress which slows her down as I hear her crash into a wall.

“No fair, Tay.”

I laugh as I leap into the closet. She comes into the bedroom just as I’m on my way out, sweatpants on my legs and shirt partially over my head. She grabs me around the waist, spinning me around before flinging me back into the room. I laugh as she hurries to the closet as I exit a second time.

“You are so going to lose this.”

I hear her laughter from within the closet as I hurry back to the couch. I’m already seated and comfortable by the time she comes into the living room breathing heavy.

“You are going to pay for that.”

I grin in response showing I’m not worried at all.

She gives me a raspberry before continuing into the kitchen.

“Last time I let a kiss distract me.”

I smile as I look back at her, “I doubt that.”

She laughs.

When the popcorn is ready we sit together, bowl in my lap, while I snuggle up in Karlie’s arms.

“I heard we’ve been going the whole Netflix and chill thing wrong.”

She laughs, “Have we? Don’t tell me what it’s supposed to be. I prefer our method.”

I snuggle closer, letting out a contended sigh as I do, “So do I.”

Karlie starts up an episode of Rizzoli and Isles. As the camera pans over a scene of Dr. Isles in a skirt I hear Karlie let out a, “Wow.”

I turn my head back ot look at her, “Should I be jealous?”

She laughs, “No. I was just thinking how I hope my legs still look like that when I’m her age.”

“You’ll always look amazing to me. Even in sweatpants and a ratty old shirt you are a knock out.”

She kisses my temple, “Same is true for you.”

My phone buzzes. It’s a message from someone still at the party, “Where did you go?”

I text back, “Home. I have an early morning.” I turn off my phone.

“Anything important?”

I shake my head as I lean back into her, “Nothing as important as this right here.”

I feel her snuggle me closer as she lets out a contented sigh.

Other couples might feel the need to go out and paint the town red. They might go dancing and carry on with their friends at the club. But for Karlie our favorite place is right here, with each other, hair down, sweats on, just snuggling. Tomorrow night we might go out to a party or basketball game, but tonight it’s comfortable just being here now.

When the episode ends I feel Karlie shift then I’m falling back as Karlie flops back onto the cushion.

“Let’s do something else. I’m tired of watching other people solve murders. We should solve one ourselves.”

I laugh at her, “What does that mean? You want to go out and find a crime scene.”

“No. Let’s play a board game,” before I even form the word Scrabble in my mind she says, “Clue.”

“Oh, right. Clue.”

She’s quicker than me again as she calls out, “I call miss Scarlet.”

“Aw, fine, I get Peacock.”

Once the game is set up I realize Karlie isn’t taking it seriously as she starts a love affair between Mr. White and Col. Mustard. I laugh at her storyline within the story line as I try my best to stay on task. But Karlie is having none of it and before long I’ve forgotten about the competition of solving the murder and am more enthralled with each character’s backstory.

We are both laughing so hard by the end I’m crying. That’s when Karlie makes her attack as she stretches across the table to plant a kiss on my lips.

“This right here is my idea of luxury.”

I smile, “Mine too.”

She holds out her hands to me and I take them as I let her lead me back through the living room.

I really do have an early morning but with Karlie in my arms I feel like I could make it to sunrise.

“Goodnight moon. Goodnight stars. Goodnight—.”

Karlie laughs, “Goodnight. Now come to bed.”

I laugh as I close the door behind us.

My place will always be a spot next to her.

___

“Meredith, that’s my spot.”

Karlie laughs, “Sorry, Tay, she likes me more than you.”

I let out a long sigh, “I hate having to share my girlfriend.”

Karlie sits up, “Say it again.”

I smile, “Girlfriend.”

She lets out a contended sigh as she falls back onto the bed.

We both laugh as I leap on top of her. I look over at Meredith as I give her a look of challenge, she turns away as if she doesn’t care. Karlie is smiling when I turn my eyes back to her.

“What now, Miss Swift?”

I smile, “It doesn’t matter what we do as long as I have you.”

She smiles as she holds me close. We lay like that for a good long time when I hear her breathing change as she lets out a snoring sound. I laugh till I realize she’s actually asleep. Then I laugh softer.

“Goodnight my sweet princess, may flights of angels sing you to your rest.”

Meredith starts to chirp as I turn to her and go, “Shh. Not you.”

When she quiets I lay my head down on Karlie’s chest and close my eyes as I let sleep take me next. And in my sleep I don’t dream. Because I don’t need to. Everything I need is right here in this room.

“Mwreor.”

I pet Meredith’s head as I smile in my sleep, “Yes, that includes you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this or one of my other stories and have the ability to, I have my own donation page. Any and all support is much appreciated.
> 
> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/WishaDream


End file.
